canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2015/Mystery VS Universe HR
1 Hintergrund Geisteskrank sein ist ein großer Fehler denn du bist mit deiner whacken Technik und deinem schei* Gelaber einfach kein Gegner! So ein Spacko wie dich kann man überhaupt nicht ernst nehmen das, was du machst ist kein Rap, sondern der Grund, um sich fremdzuschämen du ruhst dich auf deinem Fame aus, du bist ja richtig verh*rt ich habe deine Seite bearbeitet, du landest in der Kategorie Fehlgeburt wenn du verlierst, dann hör irgendwann mal auf zu schmoren wenn ich Mucke von nem orangenen Mobianer hören will, höre ich Nitro, sie hat wenigstens nicht gegen Conquering Storm verloren du redest nur geisteskranke Schei*e, deswegen will dich niemand in eine Lobby du tust nur jeden nerven oder in Verzweiflung bringen, Schnalle, such mal ein Hobby Universe nach ich werde dich fesseln, ins Wasser schmeißen und setze dich unter Storm du kannst nicht mal kontrollieren, was du sagst, du hast das Tourettesyndrom wow, du Missgeburt, du hast dich selbst gedisst doch was soll das bringen, wenn du nach dem Battle klinisch tot bist?! Du bist ein Miststück, dass die ganze Zeit nur Pizza frisst du brauchst dich irgendwann nicht zu wundern, wenn du fetter als Thunderbolt bist. Hook Universe, du bist nur lästig und hässlich auch im Inneren, du hast Patienten getötet, schäm dich du Missgeburt hast einen hässligen Style, du erinnerst mich mit deinem Gelaber zu sehr an Chosen du rappst schei*e und im Vergleich ist mein Rapskill ja over 9000! 2 jetzt ein blauer Hintergrund Ich sauge das Universum auf, ich bin ein schwarzes Loch du wirst hier live verunglücken – Samuel Koch ich habe mich mit der Ameisenigelgeschichte auseinandergesetzt und eins steht fest alle sind Verwandte von Edmund und Dimitri, also bist du Witzfigur auch noch ein Produkt von Inzest! Du zerreißt Gliedmaßen und verspeist Organe, WHUT? Du bist der lebendige Beweis dafür, was passiert, wenn man seine Eltern als Geschwister hat! Du störtest The B und Minatski und du Spast hältst dich für lustig und fragst nach nem Kondom? Du machst nur Schei*e und man sieht du hast ein kleines Aufmerksamkeitsdefizitsyndrom! Hol doch The B als Feature, dann beende ich euch beide doch nach dem Battle bist du tot, erhangen an deiner eigenen Eingeweide siehst du? Jeder kann so ne Schei*e schreiben um nen Text zu füllen musst du dich pro Runde selber biten! Du hältst dich für nett? Aber nur hier du bist der wirkliche SPACKEN im Turnier! Und du fette Sau lachst über Minatskis Babywanst? Du hast keinen Freund, aber schön dass du dich selbst f*cken kannst. Hook Universe, du bist nur lästig und hässlich auch im Inneren, du hast Patienten getötet, schäm dich du Missgeburt hast einen hässligen Style, du erinnerst mich mit deinem Gelaber zu sehr an Chosen du rappst schei*e und im Vergleich ist mein Rapskill ja over 9000! 3 jetzt ein lila Hintergrund Männer mögen dich? Wie kann man sich in so ne Sau verlieben? Du warst mal dank irgendjemanden schwanger.... du hast das Baby abgetrieben Dir schmeckt deine Pizza, ist ja nichts schlimmes, ich finde Pizza auch lecker doch geh zu Thunderbolt und mach ne Crew auf: FETT UND FETTER! Du gehst in dein Bett und du machst nen flotten Dreier mit The B, dir selbst und deiner Pizza jetzt gibt’s Rückrunden, du hast nur noch ne Chance im Battle dank dieser Regelung dich als Stück Schei*e zu beleidigen wäre für jeden Schei*haufen eine Beleidigung deinen Style kann man nicht feiern, da muss man sich übergeben wärst du ein Universum, würde ich mich schämen in deinem Universe zu leben! Bei so nem Penner wie dich will man nur im Chat leften du hast einen persönlichen Feiertag – 9/11 was soll man zu dir noch sagen? Selbst Canku könnte dich nicht mehr tragen ich werde dich jetzt in die Knie zwingen wo willst du mich denn schlagen? Im Sumoringen? Und jetzt hast du Angst, wenn du mich erblickst Universe, du wurdest von nem Drachen gef*ckt! Kategorie:CtC 2015 Achtelfinale